creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-179
Item #: SCP-179 Object Class: Safe Thaumiel Special Containment Procedures: SCP-179 remains beyond the reach of currently known groups of interest, including the Foundation. All containment efforts are to be focused towards a Grade 3 Omissioncover-up, coupled with the discouragement or sabotage of exploration and research missions that attempt to study cis-Mercurian space and orbits that go through it. Description: SCP-179 is a humanoid entity located at a constant distance of approximately 40,000 km from the South polar region of the solar photosphere, locked to the rotation axis of Sol. However, it does not orbit it; the most recent recordings of SCP-179 indicate that it seems to maintain a continuous orbit around the center of the galaxy. Through the combined effort of 43 years of continuous surveying, the external appearance of SCP-179 has been defined as a human female of undetermined ethnic group of between twenty and forty years of age. Its entire bodily surface is covered in or composed of a matte black material. Its hair appears to be composed of this material, measures over 34 km long and is constantly pushed away by solar wind. However, this part of SCP-179 seems to reflect variable amounts of sunlight — this reflection being the phenomenon that indicated its existence to Foundation astrophysicists during 1940. Several markings or tattoos are placed throughout its bodily midline. Judging from their brightness, these markings might be of metallic composition and of a golden hue. These tattoos include several symbols that have been identified as those typically representing the Sun and the six innermost planets of the Solar System according to medieval alchemy, including, in this order: * The symbol of gold in the subject's forehead, right underneath the hair line. * The symbol of mercury under the nose, circling both lips. * The symbol of copper between the medial ends of its clavicles. * EXPUNGED - AUTOCENSOR LEVEL SC 4 - NON-TRIVIAL COGNITOHAZARD DETECTED with the anatomically correct shape of a human heart placed over the location where a heart would be in a female human of the same apparent age and bodily proportions. * The symbol of iron in the upper abdominal region. * The symbol of tin in the lower abdominal region. * Part of a final symbol in the pelvic region. While the anatomy of this region makes its clear observation difficult, it has been hypothesized that the symbol of lead is also present and complete in the perineum region. SCP-179 keeps its ventral side oriented towards Earth most of the time, but it has been observed to look towards other areas on occasion. REDACTED FURTHER DATA REDACTED AS PER ADMINISTRATIVE WARNING ES-026 As of ██/██/████, SCP-179 has been reclassified Thaumiel. All involved personnel with a clearance level below 4/179 will be either promoted or reassigned to fit this new classification, depending on their relevance for the continuated surveillance and cover-up operations as directed by the current Head Researcher for SCP-179. All reassigned personnel will be subject to POLYMATH-08 Memory Redaction Therapy or D-class amnestics (in a high dosage grade, with a maximum retrograde effect of ten years of experience), depending on the time spent working in SCP-179 prior to its reclassification. SCP-179's existence will be subject to an Orbital Misinformation Standardized Intelligence Obstruction and Neutralization campaign. As per Omission Protocol 4 (items 4.5, 4.6 and 4.7), most documentation related to SCP-179 has been classified Level 4 (Top Secret). Any further data related to SCP-179 has been classified Level 5 (Thaumiel), and will be made available only to authorized 5/179 personnel. BE ADVISED THAT: Unauthorized access to SCP-179 research materials will be considered a Type-3-B offense (Unauthorized Data Management While Lacking Appropriate Global Clearance), punishable by compulsory memory redaction therapy with immediate reassignment and/or demotion. SCP-179 is sensitive to all radiation in the electromagnetic spectrum, intelligent and able to communicate through multiple anomalous means, including but not limited to radio and laser communications interference. Only one instance of SCP-179 communication with Foundation personnel has occurred thus far, where SCP-179 proved to be fluent in French. As this contact did not result in a clear statement of SCP-179's intentions towards the Foundation and its mission, all efforts must be made to prevent contact by any known Groups of Interest with SCP-179. Misinformation operations and other preemptive measures have been deployed. Most recorded movements performed by SCP-179 have been related to extraterrestrial threats, both anomalous or non-anomalous in nature, on a collision or orbital insertion course with the Earth. These threatening items have been identified as capable of causing CK-Class Reconfiguration events of diverse impact on human societies and earthly life in general if allowed to reach Earth. If impact with Earth or orbital insertion occurs without proper response and containment by Foundation operatives, these items of interest may be capable of causing XK-Class end-of-the-world scenarios. SCP-179 will usually address an item or items of interest by pointing at them with an arm and, when more than one item of interest is present, will be able to generate additional limbs anatomically identical to its arms, as needed. Survey data indicates that SCP-179 performs other motions specific to each item of interest addressed — such as raising different fingers or moving its arms in an array of as of yet undecipherable patterns at fixed intervals —, but whether these motions contain any information or not has not been determined to date. The limits of SCP-179's detection capacities have not been clearly ascertained. While SCP-179 has been able to detect potentially harmful objects beyond the trans-Neptunian region, those threats had been detected by other surveillance and exploration systems (usually under Foundation control) or, in at least three separate instances, were visible to the naked eye from Earth. However, they had not been immediately recognized as threats. It has been hypothesized that SCP-179 may only detect and react to active threats that remain detectable to other observing parties without the cis-Neptunian region, while being able to unerringly determine their harmful nature. All items of interest approaching Earth within cis-Neptunian space that had considerable destructive capacity have been detected by SCP-179 without failure, often when no observers known to the Foundation were aware of them. As such, SCP-179 and all personnel, orbital equipment and facilities dedicated to its surveillance remain the most reliable early warning system the Foundation possesses to detect and, when possible, prevent, potentially dangerous incursions within surveyed space. SCP-179 is able to determine which interplanetary objects pose a threat to Earth, humankind or the earthly biosphere, which makes it a critical asset for the Composite Orbital Early Warning System (COEWS) project of the Foundation, which currently involves SCP-███, SCP-████, SCP-██-████ and SCP-████, XCPOA-003 to -0421, Site-34, Site-103, Site-98, Area-08, Site-██, Site-███-█, █ and █ and Command Site-██, as well as several personnel embedded within different space agencies and international consortia related to space exploration. All data of interest related to or obtained through SCP-179 will be marked COEWS-179, which will be considered high priority information to all Foundation departments. Addendum SCP-179-01: Notable Movements of SCP-179. * <13/12/1940> First recorded movement of SCP-179. The entity, that had remained with both arms crossed, raises an arm towards a previously undetected interplanetary object on a collision course with Earth. After its impact, in an event that damaged the city of EXPUNGED extensively with large quantities of an anomalous mucous secretion and left more than one thousand and three hundred dead which, combined with the anomalous phenomena related to AS PER PREVIOUS EXPUNGEMENT Remaining central item reclassified SCP-███. SCP-179 returned to its original position. * <22/09/1942> Sixth recorded movement of SCP-179. The entity raises an arm towards REDACTED, on a collision course with Earth. Item of interest crashes nearby Auckland, New Zealand, on the 04/10/1942. Item separates upon impact into several devices of mechanical nature. EXPUNGED recently formed sub-entities with minimal civilian casualties. Once Foundation operatives contain the item proper, which is reclassified REDACTED and terminating most sub-entities, SCP-179 returns to its original position. Mobile Task Forces ALL DATA ON INVOLVED ASSETS EXPUNGED FROM RECORDS proceeds to track and destroy all remaining sub-entities. * <██/██/19██> Eighteenth recorded movement of SCP-179. The entity raises its right arm towards EXPUNGED. Up to this date, the entity has kept one of its primary arms — shifting from one to the other as necessary — pointing in the same direction. * <01/03/1949> 23rd recorded movement of SCP-179. The entity raises an arm towards an Amor-class asteroid, that has adopted a collision course with Earth. The Foundation uses a combination of several SCP objects to launch a remote-controlled interplanetary vehicle that acts as a gravitatory towline; this mission is announced a success on 03/05/1951; at this time, SCP-179 returns to its original position. Note: Surveying elements observed that the entity performed a motion that could have been a nod. Reclassification request to Euclid status filed and denied. * <13/12/1998> 403rd recorded movement of SCP-179. The entity stops watching the Earth for two days and thirteen hours, when it looks towards the Jovian system. Once this interval is over, SCP-179 looks at Earth again. * <09/09/2002> 487th recorded movement of SCP-179. SCP-179 points at an armed Type-11 Dimensional Weapon DATA ON XCP-11-DW EXPUNGED AS PER 05-11 EXECUTIVE COMMAND launched from Area-08 to test SCP-179's detection capacities. Item remains in a primed configuration for ██ minutes, ready to be launched at a test location on Earth. It is not identified by SCP-179 until it is 3,670 kilometers above the Earth's surface, when SCP-179 reacts to it as a threat and points at it. Device subsequently reconfigured to a stand-by configuration and redirected towards its primary target, EXPUNGED still in transit from the Kuiper Belt. SCP-179 returns to its previous position. * <16/10/2003> Contact with SCP-179 is achieved via the ██████-2 probe. Subsequent movements registered in Addendum SCP-179-02. SCP-179 reclassified Thaumiel. See Addendum SCP-179-02. Addendum SCP-179-02: Events of 16/10/2003. SCP-179 was first approached by the ██████-2 probe, a microsatellite equipped with multiple recording, analysis and communications devices incorporated into the ██████ probe in a clandestine operation. The ██████ probe acted as a relay for the ██████-2 probe and Foundation Mission Control. Contact and communication with the entity were not foreseen nor programmed. When visual contact with SCP-179 was established (obtaining an unprecedentedly clear, very high resolution image of its surface), the entity begins to move its lips, forming the phonemes of a greeting in spoken French. What follows is a complete translation of the exchange. SCP-179 / <17:34:23>: Hello. SCP-179 / <17:39:38>: I'm the lookout. SCP-179 / <17:42:38>: My name is Sauelsuesor. Do you like my brother? I like him too. He is big, so big. SCP-179 / <17:43:01>: And so very warm. SCP-179 / <17:43:11>: If you want to talk to me, please use your satellite to weave-talk to me. It'll be easier than coming here. Probably. (Entity remains immobile until <17:55:53>) (Researchers assigned to SCP-179 detect this movement. Level 3 Researcher Tomas Graham, who is fluent in French, is selected by Head Researcher REDACTED to conduct a possible exchange with SCP-179. The ██████-2 probe is used as a radio relay from this point onward; SCP-179 is able to receive, understand and transmit radio communications. SCP-179's transmissions read as a monotone, featureless human voice that speaks in French. The subsequent exchange occurs with a 16 minutes and 39.6 seconds delay between each message, corresponding to the distance between SCP-179 and Earth and return, that will be omitted in the rest of this document.) RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: Who are you? SCP-179: My name is Sauelsuesor. I am the lookout. I behold. I often see. I often warn. Almost always, when I have to. That way, there is further life. RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: What do you mean, the "lookout"? SCP-179: It's me. (smiles) RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: We have noticed the significance of your movements. Who do you report to? SCP-179: To those who know where to look. To you. To those who want to look. Not just you. But you, too. RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: When you say brother, are you referring to the Sun? SCP-179: He is my brother, Sauel. He warms me up. He is caring fire and loving light. He caresses me with his arcs and his voice and renews me. He is the source of all true light. He is your source. RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: Where do you come from? SCP-179: I was born a child. (the entity nods towards Earth.) RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: For how long have you been in your current location? SCP-179: I do not want to tell you. (smiles) (SCP-179 adopts a fetal position, remains looking towards the Earth and pointing at REDACTED. Face of the entity remains visible from the ██████-2 probe) RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: How did you reach your current position? How did you acquire the properties you currently possess? SCP-179: I was grown into a woman. This is how I live now. RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: Could you give us further details, please? SCP-179: No. RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: We would like to know more about you. Why not tell us? SCP-179: I am sorry. I won't be yours. I can't belong to any one person. RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: The Foundation's work protects all of humanity, all life on Earth. Don't you find this work of the greatest importance? SCP-179: Yes. I am doing it. Look upon me and know. RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: If we have understood your capacities correctly, we believe you could do far more than that. Sharing all the information you have, not just about the dangerous threats against humankind and Earth, could be of great benefit to all parts involved. SCP-179: I am too big, and you are too small. There is a sea of nothing and islands of light. I am their shore. To you come the monsters. The pounding fists of void. The longing gods beyond our knowledge. I am the lookout. I see the ripples in their wake. You want me to pledge my sight-know to you, only to you, so you, only you, can be greater. Even if you find, restrain, defend. You want me to be yours. That is not why I am here. There are others. Others I assist. Others I warn. Others beyond your thin walls of grey, dry paste-rock. Others beyond the reach of your weary satellites. Others beyond the home, our home. Others I know. Others I love. Others you won't care for. Others that came before. And, over all, others beyond the little walls of rules and bone and laws and flesh and memories and oaths you build around yourselves until you don't even remember them. Others I love. Dearly. And yet, only my brother is an equal to me. RESEARCHER GRAHAM, T: Excuse me, I don't understand what you mean by "others." Could you, please, explain yourself with other words? SCP-179: (smiles) But I have no words left. Closing: Despite several communication attempts, SCP-179 did not perform any other movements nor transmit other messages. Up to this date, SCP-179 has not responded to any message coming from any Foundation contact team or any other efforts from known Groups of Interest. Category:SCP Foundation